sonic and friends: episode 1: the dark reign
by medalsonic1232
Summary: sonic and his friends find out that a dark lord called "lord shadow the hedgehog" has planned a attack on mobius what they dont know is one of their frends is the dark lord. who is the dark lord?  you probuly know  and will sonic and his friends stop him?
1. auther notes: before the story

warning this story has: death,violance and cussing dont like dont read!

now this story will be told in three p. they are sonics p.o.v normal p.o.v and fires p.o.v before we start if you want your oc in it this page is it so review saying all your chracters info please and thank you bye! 


	2. Chapter 1: shadow is a robber?

sonic and friends episode 1: the dark reign

sonic's P.O.V:

police sirens... i never like to hear them yet again i have to save the day yes i love saving the world but sometimes it gets boring i would just like a day of nothing but peace and quiet "ugh" i say as i awake to sirens blaring "what the heck is going on?" i say to myself before setting up and i see two policemen infont of me "whats going on?" i say as i get on my feet "theres been a robbery and a guy said the one who did it looked like shadow from G.U.N"  
>one policeman said "oh no" i thought to myself as i go to shads place "what!" shadow says after i tell him what happened "i didnt do a freakin' thing last night!"<br>he says in a angry tone to me. i hate when he gets mad he starts to cuss "i didnt do a hell of a thing like that! if i did i would've turned myself in!"  
>he says i get up "i know shad but police like to think one person did it and stick to it and that person is you!"<br>after i say that he throws a pair of pliers at me which i easily dodge "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" he yells at me i run out of his house and i see fire.

fire's P.O.V:

i was walking around town and i saw sonic running from shads house "hey sonic! whats the rush?" i say and he stops "shadow got mad at me" "why?" "because the police accuse him of being a robber" "WHAT!" i say after he tells me that i am a good friend to shad so i was furious "i know shadow, and he wouldnt do anything like that!"  
>"i know i know" sonic says "well i should get going" "ok" "bye" i say as he runs back to his house. END OF CHAPTER<p>

Authors's notes: well how did you like that? please read and review! it is 5:57 am here after i typed this so im very tired lol 


	3. chapter 2: the death of a friend

sonic and friends episode 1: the dark reign

sonic's P.O.V:

so the next mourning after shadow got mad at me i got up and saw a note.  
>it said "dear sonic, i am going to kill one of your many friends tonight you'd better watch your back,your friends that is!"<p>

no signature so i didnt know who was sending it from where.  
>but i knew that i had to watch everything everywhere!<p>

it was 9:00PM me and tails just got back from playing some games at the arcade.  
>"boy sonic, that was so much fun!"<br>tails said as we walked through the door,  
>"i know i totally kicked you ass in space invaders!"<br>i said, "hey! im not that good okay?"  
>he said as i was laughing,<br>"haha! i know you aint!"  
>then i heard BANG! and the voice of knuckles yelling in pain.<br>" oh no!" i yelled.  
>"its him!",<br>"its who sonic?" tails asked me,  
>"the one who sent me that message!",<br>"OH SHIT!" tails said as we raced out to where knuckles was at.  
>"knuckles!" i yelled as i saw his lifeless body in a puddle of blood.<br>"NO!" i yelled holding his body in my arms.  
>"no..." i started crying, tails tried to cheer me up but it was no use.<br>my friend...dead because of some damn stranger sending me a letter!  
>the rest of the night i couldnt sleep, i was still thinking about what happened.<p>

to be continued 


	4. Chapter 3: shadow?

sonic and friends episode 1: the dark reign

sonic's P.O.V:

after the restless night i finally went to sleep.  
>all of a sudden i awake to a loud bang outside, i go to see what happened when i see a shadowy figure standing over tails who had no legs.<br>"HEY YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!" i shout at the figure. "too late sonic" the shadowy figure says to me.  
>"shadow?" i ask. "yes, it is me now that you know i cant let you tell anyone else." as he takes out a knife and throws it at me.<br>i tried to move but i for some reason couldnt and the knife hit me in the stomach. i fall to the ground and lose consusness.

TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
